


Interlude at Torchwood

by Lastsyns



Series: Amnesia [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Boredom, Laughter, M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: The Doctor is Bored





	Interlude at Torchwood

"Get back here." 

The words floated up the stairs and into Jack's office where he had been enjoying a quiet afternoon as he worked on the payroll and budget for the upcoming months. It was tedious work but necessary in order to keep Torchwood running. Not only did his employees need to get paid but he had to factor in the supplies they would need for the infirmary that Martha had insisted on as well the autopsy room. He also needed various other supplies for Ianto's archives and other items that the others requested. He tried to be fair when either accepting or denying the request so that no one could claim favorites. Especially, since he was engaged to one of his employees. 

"Doctor, this isn't funny anymore."

Jack sighed as he set his pen down. The chair that sat behind him had been empty for the last couple of hours as the Doctor had chosen to go down into the main part of the hub. While it wasn't unusual for him to visit the others and try to help with the work, he normally chose to spend time exploring or finding new ways to entertain himself. Today, though, he had apparently decided to pass the time by bugging Ianto. Getting to his feet, Jack made his way to the door of his office as Ianto's yelling permeated his door again. 

"I am done playing," Ianto yelled. Ianto was normally mild-mannered so the fact that he was yelling meant that the Doctor had pushed him too far. He opened the door of his office stepping out onto the platform that overlooked the hub in time to see the Doctor giggling as he weaved around the rift manipulator and down the stairs heading towards the archives. Ianto was behind him, but the Doctor was faster and he disappeared down the stairs with Artemis on his heels before Ianto had even reached the top. Ianto didn't stop as he chased him down them. Jack made his way down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he stood off to the side of the stairs to the archives and waited. Not even a minute later, he heard the thumping of the Doctor coming back up the stairs as he continued to laugh. Jack caught him as he stepped into the main hub. He squealed with laughter trying to squirming as he tried to get away. 

"What did you do to Ianto?" Jack questioned. The Doctor had taken to playing pranks about a month back but Jack had put a stop to it as the rest of the hub didn't find them as funny as the Doctor did. Now, it seemed like he was at it again and Ianto was once more the center of his jokes. 

"Nothing," the Doctor lied as he continued to giggle. 

"Doctor," Jack drew out his name. The Doctor shook his head no as he kicked his feet. He couldn't get away, though, and Ianto was now on the stairs coming up. The Doctor reached into his pocket pulling out a small stack of papers. Jack took them as he let the Doctor go. The Time Lord immediately ran towards the autopsy room, not looking behind him as Ianto reached the top of the stairs. He didn't notice Jack as he focused on catching the laughing man. Jack grabbed his arm and Ianto yanked it away, turning quickly on Jack. 

"He stole the important paperwork that I was trying to finish typing so that I can get it submitted to UNIT. If I don't get it submitted today, we could lose the help they are giving up on securing the weevils," Ianto complained to Jack. Jack held the papers he had taken off the Doctor out to Ianto and he took them grateful to have them back. 

"I am sorry he took them, but you know he is just bored," Jack told his lover. The Doctor had been cooped up in Torchwood for the last few days due to the rain as well as the excess paperwork that both Ianto and Jack had. Jack knew he was getting bored but he really had no choice in dragging the Time Lord with him as he wasn't able to leave him home alone and everyone he trusted to keep an eye on him was at Torchwood. 

"I know but that doesn't change the fact that he needs to learn to leave my work alone," Ianto complained grumpily. 

"I will talk to him," Jack promised. He leaned forward kissing Ianto softly on the lips. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Doctor watching them. The smile on his face was gone as he stood at the top of the stairs. Jack broke the kiss leaning back so that he could look Ianto in the eyes. "Give me the papers and I will finish typing them up for you and submitting it to UNIT."

"Are you sure?" Ianto questioned in surprise as he knew that Jack wasn't the fastest typer. 

"I am. You can take a break and relax but if you're feeling up to it, I am sure there is someone who can help entertain you," Jack suggested. He nodded his head slightly towards the Doctor. The Doctor bounced on his heels and Ianto nodded. He was still slightly annoyed at the Time Lord but Jack was right and he just needed to burn off some energy. 

"Doctor?" Ianto questioned him letting the annoyance show through. 

"I am sorry," the Doctor responded his words slow but clear, showing that his apology was sincere. 

"Promise you won't take my work anymore?" Ianto wondered and the Doctor nodded. "In that case run." Ianto started towards him and the Time Lord laughed loudly as he took off towards the manipulator again. Jack laughed as well as he started down towards the archives to help Ianto finish his work.


End file.
